A long night
by barrani
Summary: Aaron and Emily find themselves with a big problem. Clothes are going to become a problem. Will they get what they want? Or will they die of embarrassment?
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this is just a little bit of fun. It's a little OOC and highly unlikely to happen. But we should all have a little fun in our lives.

p.s. I own nothing, but I wouldn't mind if I could borrow Paget to keep me warm at night.

_This is going to be a long night._ Hotch closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _Actually it could be a very long night. A fun night. A … naughty night._ He let his mind wander down a carnal path for a moment. _Will you get your head out of the gutter? What is wrong with you? You are really going to consider taking advantage of this situation? What kind of person are you? Don't you love her? How could you consider this with any woman? Let alone with the woman you love? That's terrible. You should be ashamed of yourself? _

_But she's so beautiful?_

_I know. I know. And we're guys. But still. It's not cool._

_You're right. I'm sorry._

Emily dropped her head back and sighed. _What am I going to do? Well I could always … And she let her mind wander down a fun and x-rated way to spend the night._ _Ok we can't go there. Please just another minute he was just getting to the really good part. _

_Ok, … no we can't do this. Focus girl focus_

They both looked around at their surroundings. They were trapped in one of those big shipping containers. They had driven a couple of hours to track down a lead in their latest case. But when they got there they something was off. They had gone around back and they had seen this container. There was no reason for this guy to have a shipping container in his backyard in the middle of Montana. So they investigated. And they had gotten themselves locked in. Winter was coming and the nights were long and bitterly cold. They days weren't much better. There was no heat in the container. If they weren't found soon; they might freeze to death.

"Do you have any reception?"

"No I lost reception 50 miles ago."

"How does the commercial go, 'More bars in more places.' I swear if I got my hands on that guy."

"Yeah but then you'd go to jail sir. And who would look after Jack?"

"That's a good point Prentiss. Thank you. Remembering that I would only maim him."

"There you go sir, that's the spirit."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well the team is going to be expecting us to check in until tomorrow so it looks like we are jacked."

"Yeah. It's going to get cold tonight. Pretty soon we are going to have icicles hanging from our nose."

"I am a lady of fine breeding. I would never have an icicle hanging from my nose." She said turning up her nose and her face away from him.

"Of course what was I thinking? I am sorry Agent Prentiss, for implying that you were anything but a proper lady." He said with a theatrical bow.

"You're forgiven. This time."

"Of course my lady. I shall endeavor to do better."

"See that you do."

"We are never going to hear the end of this."

"Yeah especially after what Morgan said."

Hotch groaned as he remembered what Morgan had said as the left the station.

"You guys better get in an out quick. You don't want to be caught out in the middle of the night in the cold. This might get interesting. Just remember body heat works best if you're naked."

Hotch crossed his arms and stared at the ground. "He has a point."

_Does he want to see me naked? Oh yeah Mama is getting some tonight. Whoa down girl. Breathe._ "What's that?"

_Oh god he was going to have to say this. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been … Who would he have wanted it to have been. It was going to be awkward no matter what. Yeah but you like her. You want to see her naked. You want to hold her, and squeeze her, and … Get out of the gutter dude? Gah. You've got problems. You need to get laid. And don't even think it. We are not going down that road. I swear if your agents knew that sometimes you had the mind of child they would laugh at you. _"About the … uh …" His face started to get red. "About the uh … body heat thing."

She could see him getting red. _Does he want this? Well big boy you're going to have to say it. You got to ask me. I'll do anything you want, but you gotta ask. _"What about body heat?"

_Is she going to make me say it? Is she enjoying this? There really should be a special division figuring out the mind of women._ "It works better …uh …" His face was getting to be a deep crimson red. "It works better skin to skin."

"Why Agent Hotchner are you trying to get into my pants?"

"What? No I am just telling you the truth."

"Relax Hotch I know. It was just fun messing with you."

"It's not funny." Hotch muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Sooo …"

"So."

"Look we can't keep dancing around the subject. It's going to get cold tonight. So we have two options. One we stay awake all night, and do whatever we can to not freeze. This probably won't work though." He noticed her shivering slightly. "You're already starting to shiver. And even with our winter coats and gloves I don't think we will make it."

"So that leaves … ."

"That leaves body heat."

"How do you propose we do it?" She said with a saucy grin.

He just glared at her. "The metal is going to suck heat from our bodies. But if we use one of the coats and maybe my tee-shirt, and maybe our pants. They should be enough of a barrier. Then we open up our clothes and we put your coat and my suit coat over us. It should trap most of our body heat. And we might just make it through the night."

"You make it sound so clinical. You getting me naked and are gonna sleep with me. Where's the romance Aaron?"

_Oh if she keeps saying things like that. I am not going to be able to be a good boy anymore._ "Please Prentiss let's not make this anymore awkward that it has to be."

Emily didn't let her disappointment show on her face. _I guess maybe I am the only one who wants it. And now I'm just being a jerk and making him uncomfortable. _"You're right Hotch I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be for you. I promise no more jokes. Thank you for being a gentleman."

_You have no idea how hard this is for me. I am going to get naked with the woman I love, and I am not going to be able to do a damn thing. This is torture. _"I appreciate that Prentiss. And you're welcome."

They stood there in an awkward silence. Hotch noticed Emily continuing to shiver. "Are you getting cold?"

Emily could only nod.

Hotch didn't say anything. He just removed his coat and laid it on the floor. He pulled of his suit coat and tie. He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

Emily's breath quickened in anticipation. She had been dreaming about this moment for months. Although the dream always had a much higher rating. But if she wasn't going to get some nookie tonight. She could at least still watch. _Oh my god he is ripped._ She salivated as she checked out his chest. The muscles rippled down his body. Her eyes stopped as she took in the scars. But chicks dig scars and they only made him more attractive.

He laid the tee-shirt down and she handed him her suit coat. Their bed made, they silently started to undress. They put their pants down to add to their bed. Aaron had his shirt unbuttoned and laid down on the clothes. Emily with her shirt unbuttoned and her underwear still on climbed on top of him.

_Oh God if only she was climbing on top of me for a different reason._

_Oh if only I was mounting him for a different reason._

They adjusted the coats over themselves and settled in for a very long and cold night.

_Oh god she feels so good. Don't think about it Aaron. Don't think about her amazing breasts, don't think about her luscious skin. Don't do it man. Baseball. Think about baseball._

_Oh my God is that what I think it is? Well it's nice to know that our boss is actually a man and not a machine. Maybe he does want me? No he's just a guy any guy would have that reaction in this situation._

_Ok baseball's not cutting it. Think about something else. Paperwork. Bills. Reports. Oh there we go. Man that would have been embarrassing. _

_Ok you're a big girl. If you want something you got to go for it. You want big rewards. You gotta take big risks. _

She moaned a sensual moan.

_That's not good. Paperwork's not going to cut it. Strauss. Think about Strauss. That's the ticket._

Ordinarily Hotch would not like his manhood shrinking so small, but now it was the best possible thing.

_I guess that wasn't enough. I guess we got to step up our game._

Her hands started to run up and down his chest. She moaned again. "Oh Aaron."

_What is she doing?_ "Prentiss what are you doing?" His voice was a little husky.

"Me. Nothing. Why? Do you want me to stop?" She said innocently as one of her hands started rubbing its way south.

"Doing you know what you're doing?"

"I have done this before."

"Really you've been locked in a shipping container, and had to get naked with your boss and share body heat to survive a cold night and then tried to seduce him? My my Prentiss you're a hot bed of dirty secrets."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Prentiss you have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because if you continue this night is going to take a rather dramatic turn."

"And what if that's what I'm looking for?"

He grabbed her hands. And looked into her eyes. "Is it? Or is this just a cruel game?"

"It's not a game. This is real. I want this. … Do you want this?"

"I want this so much."

It was a very long night for our two intrepid agents. A very long and hot night.

A/N So I hope you had fun. Let me know review and all of your dreams might come true.


	2. playing checkers all night

A/N So for any of you were wondering what they did all night. I am going to set the record straight. … They … played checkers. Where did they get a checkerboard you ask? They played in their heads. They are very smart.

The sight that greeted the team was shocking. Eye-opening. They stood there their jaws on the floor in stunned silence. They were flabbergasted. There were no words.

In front of them was their boss and their colleague, naked wrapped in each other's arms. Leaving little to the imagination. What they had done to each other all night was so obvious it was almost criminal. Emily was covered a bit by her winter coat, but only barely. Just enough that the naughty bits couldn't be seen.

They had not heard from Hotch and Emily so they had rushed over to their last known location. Each silently wondering and fearing what they would find. When they found the shipping container their hearts leapt into their throats. _Dear God no not this,_ was the pervading thought.

The thought worked again when they opened the door.

The sudden introduction of sunlight into their cozy little world woke both of our intrepid agents up. Hotch immediately pulled the coat so it covered more of Emily. She clung to him. And he put his arm over her protectively.

"Eyes up. Really gentlemen. Have you no shame? Ogling your coworker like this. Tsk tsk."

Dave found his voice first. "Did the two of you have a fun evening?"

"It was fine Dave."

"Was it? Did you play a game perhaps? To pass the time?"

"We managed to keep ourselves entertained. Thank you for asking."

"Oh really is it a game I've played?" Did you play it long? Did you get to play over and over?"

"Dave your childish questions will have to wait for another time. We need to get dressed and continue with the case."

Dave smirked and turned and walked away. JJ had smiled real big at Emily and winked. She turned and sauntered off. Morgan and Reid stood there their jaws still open.

"Guys seriously you're going to catch flies now shoo." Emily said waving them off.

They came back to their senses and wandered off first into each other and then away. Not in any particular direction just away.

"Sooo."

"Yeah."

"Do you think; they think; that we …"

"Well sir what else are they going to think?"

"We could tell them it's just body heat."

"It was so much more than body heat."

Hotch said nothing just turned crimson.

"Pren- Emily do you want to tell them it was just body heat?"

"Is that what you want it to be?"

"No. No I want it to be what it was. I want to scream it from the roof tops. And next time I don't want to use an excuse. Other than I want you of course."

Emily smiled. And a forgotten but familiar and pleasant feeling rushed through Hotch. "I want that too. But for now it might be better if we just keep it to us. But do you think the team will believe us. The picture they walked in on-."

"Well it helps if one of us has a reputation as a no-nonsense, by the book, no rule breaking persona. We did what we had to do to survive. We are professionals."

"Uh-huh? And you think they are going to believe that?"

"I can lie convincingly. They won't suspect a thing."

"I think you're delusional."

"Keep you self-doubt to yourself. They are all going to eating out of my hand."

"Uh-huh. If you say so." She turned her head so he wouldn't see her roll her eyes.

"I can HEAR, your eyes rolling. Now if we want to have any shot at this we need go now."

"You know the team isn't going to question you. They are going to question me."

"Then take the politician's road. Deny, deny, deny."

"Oh yeah that's going to work."

"Have faith. You might surprise yourself."

They exited the container and walked to the cars in silence. As they made their way their fingers both splayed open and fit into each other. They walked in silence reveling in their furtive touch. They felt like teenagers getting away with touching under their parent's noses. As they approached the car they broke apart.

They made it back to the precinct without any problems. No one asked the question that hung in the air. Aaron and Dave walked ahead of the rest of the team that had hung back.

"Sooo… Em how did you enjoy your … evening?" JJ said with a wicked smirk.

Emily looked down at her watch. "Wow 20 whole seconds. You're restraint is amazing."

"Now princes we waited for the ride home. And you're avoiding the question."

Emily inwardly cringed. Damn this is going to be harder than I thought. _Stupid Aaron leaving me alone to face the wolves. He is so sleeping alone tonight._ She thought of all of the night previous night's activities. _Damn why should I suffer. Oh well I guess I'll just have to think of another way to punish him. _"Regardless of what you think you saw. Nothing happened. Hotch was a perfect gentleman. Like you said Morgan, body heat works better skin to skin."

"There is no way that steamy picture we saw was anywhere near as innocent as what you're saying. I almost had to cover Reid's eyes I didn't want his young impressionable mind changed."

"Hey."

"Leave Reid alone." JJ took a step closer to Reid. "Reid knows more than you think. A lot more."

Reid could only blush.

"Ok we are getting off topic. The important thing is what happened between Emily and the Boss Man."

"Nothing happened."

"So what did you do all night?" JJ said her hand dropping from Reid's arm. She hoped no one had noticed.

No one had.

"We … We played checkers."

"Checkers? Where did you find a board and pieces?"

Morgan and JJ rolled their eyes only Reid would believe they played checkers.

"Reid there is no way they played checkers."

"We played checkers. We couldn't find a board se we played in our minds."

"How could you remember where the pieces were?"

"Reid they didn't play checkers."

"I'm telling you we played checkers."

"If you're going to lie, Princess at least make it believable."

"Morgan would I really tell you guys something this odd if it wasn't true?"

They didn't have an answer. But they still looked like they didn't believe her.

Hotch looked back the team had just entered the precinct behind him and Dave. He hoped she would be able to the wolves at bay. He should rescue her, but he didn't know how to do it with out drawing attention to the two of them.

"The team won't be that hard on her Aaron. You don't have to worry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy Aaron. We both know what happened."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure Aaron. You keep telling yourself that."

"Nothing happened. We just did what was necessary to survive. I would have done the same if it was you."

"No offence but I would rather freeze to death."

"That's between you and your God. The point is nothing happened I was a perfect gentleman. I would never take advantage of the situation. What kind of person do you think I am?" _Luckily she took advantage of me._

"I'm thinking you're a guy, you were trapped in with the woman you love, and you had to get naked to survive. You're a good guy Hotch, but you're not a saint."

"No I am not, but for anything to happen I would need Prentiss to be a willing participant."

"Which she was."

"What makes you think that?"

"She loves you to."

"Let's say for the sake of argument you're right. I love her and according to you she love's me. Do you really think we would have our first time be because we were trapped in a shipping container? I may have only dated one woman, but I know women like romance. I would have done it right flowers, wine, and music."

"Or you could just have told her that the two of you might not live to see tomorrow."

"That's terrible Dave. No wonder you've been divorced three times. You don't have romantic bone in your body." He turned and looked at the rest of the team. "All right everyone we have a job to do let's get back to it."

The team grumbled a little as they went back to work. They weren't convinced, but the lovers hadn't caved. A strategy was going to be needed.

Hotch's phone beeped. Emily had sent him a text message. "Did you lie convincingly?"

He waited a minute before responding. "I think so. You?"

"I told them we played checkers."

"Checkers? There was no board or pieces."

"I told them we did it in our heads."

Hotch just ran his hand over his face. His phone beeped again. "Am I going to see you tonight?"

"Don't you think the team is going to stake out our rooms?"

"We could always meet somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I'll get back to you."

Hotch struggled to keep his mind on the case. And not on what naughty fun he could have if they could think of a way to outwit the team. _Definitely going to have to think of a way to see her tonight. Preferably a place with a bed this time._

A/N Did you believe they played checkers. You didn't. Guess I am not as good at lying as Hotch is. Going to have to work on that. So I didn't write what they did that night (Sorry Phoebe9509) I just can't write smut. I tried, but it didn't work. Besides you all have imaginations don't you. And if you don't just go to Phoebe's page she has several very good dirty stories. Their night was something like that. Review and good fortune might find you.


End file.
